One issue effecting print quality is the ability to accurately measure the pigment density within an ink solution. Accurate and consistent pigment density within the ink solution results in a more appealing printed product. In order to achieve accurate and consistent pigment density throughout the supply of ink within a printing device, an optical density sensor may be used.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.